How You Remind Me
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: How does one move on in life, when someone holds you back? QUALL?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall and co., so don't sue.   
  
Author's Notes: Okay, first and foremost: this is a Quall. So please if you don't like them, please don't read this story. Also, please don't flame me. Flaming is unnecessary. I all ready know that Qualls are unpopular. But I'm writing this for my enjoyment and other Quall fans out there. I do understand that Squall and Rinoa are meant to be because that's how Squaresoft ended the game. So please, stop reading this right now, and turn back and find a nice Squinoa to read. Thank you!   
  
  
How You Remind Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She should be happy, she knew she should be. They had just saved the world for Hyne's sake. Yet, there stood Quistis Trepe leaning silently against the column, in the shadows. 'What do I do now?' Quistis thought to herself as she swirled the wine in her glass steadily. 'Now that we've defeated the sorceress, and I've lost my teacher's license, what's going to become of me?'  
  
Quistis glanced up as the next dance started. It was the waltz of the moon; their song. Just as expected, Quistis saw Rinoa drag Squall to the middle of dance floor. But this time, he wasn't as reluctant as before. Quistis smiled a little as she saw Squall laugh. 'A real genuine laugh from Squall Leonhart, who'd of thought.' Quistis quickly downed the last of the bitter wine, and made her way hastily to the exit.   
  
"Quistis!" She turned around as she heard Selphie's perky voice from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Selphie cried as she bounded her way through the crowd wearing Irvine's hat.   
  
"I'm going to turn in a little early."  
  
"But why?" Selphie looked a little concerned as she looked closely at Quistis. Then she turned to the dance floor and saw the problem. "Oh Quisty," Selphie shook her head a little, curls swaying side to side. "You got to get over him."  
  
"I know, I know," Quistis sighed as she tucked a golden lock behind her ear.   
  
"You know, I don't understand you. You are the most worshipped girl in the Garden. You have your pick of any guy here, yet..." Selphie's voice trailed off.  
  
"I want the guy that was destined to be with someone else." Quistis half-whispered as she watched Rinoa lean forward to accept Squall's kiss. Quistis shook her head, and looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Selphie." Quistis waved and turned towards the exit again.   
  
Selphie stood in her place silently as she watched the door close behind Quistis. "Hey babe, is something wrong?" Irvine asked as he came up behind Selphie.   
  
"Yoo-hoo, anybody home?" Rinoa playfully tapped Squall on his nose to get his attention.   
  
"Huh?" Squall turned his attention back to the raven-haired girl that stood before him. She smiled at him sweetly, and leaned forward and hugged him. Squall carefully wrapped his arms around her, and stared silently at the exit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm stuck! I have no idea where this story is going. I'm trying to think of something unique, something different...but arrgghhh, someone has already done them before!!! I need some help, some ideas. I'm even thinking about making this into a...Quiefer!!! But that would be a last resort if anything. So please, leave me some feedback, some suggestions. Let me know what you like, and would like to see happen. I'll use your ideas and suggestions to guide me and this story. Thanks ^_^  
  
How You Remind Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Darkness still overwhelmed the room as Quistis gradually opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up in bed, she looked at her alarm clock, 'Hmm, it's only 4:17am. Maybe I should go back to sleep.' After a moments hesitation, Quistis edged herself from underneath her white satin sheets.   
  
Flicking on the bathroom light, Quistis was greeted by her own sleepy reflection in the mirror. She sighed a little as she noticed the puffy bags under her eyes, but oh well, time to start the day. Jumping into her morning routine, Quistis quickly hopped into the shower. Ten minutes later, she re-emerged wrapping a lavender towel around herself.   
  
Making her way out of her bathroom, she opened her closet door. Instinctively she moved to grab her SeeD uniform, the uniform she wore as an instructor. Her hand paused, hovering over the hanger. She pulled it out, and lightly traced the gold embroidery on the chest, reminiscing the first time she put on the uniform, and the immense feeling of pride and joy. 'Not an instructor anymore, just a SeeD.'  
  
Sighing once again, Quistis placed the uniform back into the closet and grabbed her normal peach attire. Finally after zipping up her boots, she walked back to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, Quistis grabbed the makeup foundation. Smearing the sheer makeup on her face, she carefully concealed the dark under eye circles, and puffy redness that had recently been appearing on her otherwise flawless face. Dabbing light pink lip gloss on her lips, she was done.  
  
"My mask...." Quistis whispered to herself as she gazed at her new reflection. Many have referred to her beauty as elegant, stunning, gorgeous; but Quistis saw none of this. She only saw what she believed to be ugliness hidden underneath the makeup.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After leaving her dorm, Quistis walked down to the Training Center. Everything was so still and quiet out in the halls, leaving Quistis to savor the sweet serenity that came with such an early hour. The only sounds to be heard were the splashing noises of the water fountains, and her own footsteps as they echoed throughout the quad.  
  
Upon entering the Training Center, she pushed open the big heavy metal door, and pulled out her whip. Fighting a few Grats she made it to the Secret Area, and to her surprise she was not alone. Unsure of what to do, Quistis turned to leave.  
  
"Quistis?" Squall called out as he turned around to face her.   
  
Turning back, Quistis meekly replied. "Hey Squall. How did you know it was me?" She smiled a little as she met his gaze.   
  
Squall turned back towards the brightening sky, and shrugged. Silence quickly followed as the two just stood there, watching the sky change from a rich purple to a dark blue with hints of reddish-orange.   
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there staring at my back all day?" Squall finally said in gruff voice after several minutes. He ran a gloved hand through his messy hair, and sighed.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone," Quistis stated as she placed a hand on her hip. 'Why does he always seem irritated with me? Even with all we've been through, he still can't stand me.' Frustrated, Quistis turned her gaze to ground.   
  
"Sorry to bother you, I'll just see you later," and she moved towards the metal door again.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Quistis heard Squall quietly reply. "I let Rinoa sleep in my bed, so I had nowhere else to go." Quistis turned back, and walked over next to Squall. She looked hard at Squall, and noticed the same dark circles, and weariness on his face.   
  
"So you didn't sleep at all last night?" Quistis watched as the dark blue sky began to lighten.  
  
"I did, a little," Squall leaned heavily forward on the rail, "but it was difficult sleeping on the floor." He heard Quistis giggle a little in response. Without looking at her, he imagined in his mind's eye her holding her hand up and covering her mouth as she laughed.   
  
"I noticed you left the party early last night," her laughter began to fade away. "You left while they were playing the waltz." He noticed Quistis's posture stiffen a little with the statement.   
  
"Well, I was just tired. I wasn't in the mood to celebrate." Quistis also leaned forward on the rail, and accidentally brushed her elbow against Squall's. Her breathe caught in her chest, and her heart began to race. She didn't move, nor did he.  
  
"Neither was I, but Rinoa really wanted to go." Squall said, appearing as though he didn't notice the light touch.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure your attendance was expected. The mighty Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden, vanquisher of the evil Ultimecia must attend his own celebration." Squall quietly scoffed as he heard Quistis laugh again.  
  
"Don't call me commander," he turned towards Quistis to see her grinning at him. "So anyway, why are you up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't really sleep myself. I've been getting this weird dream about the orphanage. I guess it's one of those old memories lost because of the GFs. Do you get dreams like those? Of our time at the orphanage?" Squall nodded his head a little.   
  
"I've been getting those dreams more recently,...since Time Compression." After hesitating, Squall asked, "Do you remember what yours are about?" and turned his body towards Quistis, facing her.   
  
"Mine are always about the beach," Quistis got a distant look in her eyes. "I remember always sneaking out of the house to the shore to see the sunrise. I wasn't alone, I always went with someone. The beach was a special place for us. But I can't remember who it was," shaking her head a little, Quistis turned to Squall, "how about you? What are your dreams about?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Squall watched as Quistis gave a little nod, and turned back to the sky. Slowly, light from the rising sun casted its glow over her face, drawing Squall's attention back to the sunrise.  
  
"Isn't it amazing, Squall?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please leave me some ideas and suggestions. Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you all that have reviewed my little story so far! I love you guys, your reviews really cheered me up especially since I have recently been cut from Abercrombie and Fitch. **Sobs!** I'm really going to miss my discount so much!!!! Anyway, I'll try to use most of your suggestions one way or another, and I'm glad most of you have enjoyed the story thus far!  
  
  
  
How You Remind Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What time is it?" Squall heard Quistis's voice ask from behind him.   
  
"A little after six," Squall answered as he glanced at his watch. He looked over to where Quistis sat, engulfed in the blanket he used to sleep with the night before.   
  
"Already?! I didn't realize we were down here for so long. Um...., do you want to go get some breakfast then? The cafeteria should be open," Quistis slowly stretched as she stood up and began to fold the blanket up. "My treat since you were so nice to let me use your blanket," the blonde smiled at Squall as she handed it back to him.   
  
"Okay," Squall finally answered and watch amusedly as Quistis's shocked face changed to a pleased smile.   
  
Making their way out of the Training Center, Squall began to wonder if breakfast with Quistis was such a good idea. They'd be the only two in there when people first start coming in. Squall idly rubbed the scar that ran down his forehead as he remembered how fast news of his fight with Seifer got out so quick.   
  
"Hey Quis," Quistis stopped and turned around. "I'm going to head back to my dorm room, and try to catch a couple more hours of sleep since we have the day off." Seeing a flash of disappoint cross her face, he added, "Sorry. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night ."  
  
"Sure, okay Squall. Try to get some rest. I'll see you later," Quistis smiled again, but to Squall it looked a little strained. "Bye." And he watched as the blonde walked quickly away, and disappeared around the corner.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A sense of relief overwhelmed Squall as he entered his room. His body ached with weariness, while his mind was jumbled with lost thoughts. The only thing that gave him relief, was the comforting thought of his warm, soft bed waiting to receive him. However, Squall stopped as he realized his bed was already taken.   
  
The light of the sunrise had crept throughout the room, and lightly illuminated Rinoa Heartilly's face. Squall walked silently over to the bedside, and kneeled next to Rinoa. A swirl of black and caramel laid gently spread out over the white pillow, and in the morning's light, she truly looked like an angel.   
  
Standing up, he ran a hand through his unruly hair, irritated at his forgetfulness. Squall walked over to the window, and pulled away the curtain. Looking across the green forests, the waters of Balamb glistened brightly under the sun's glow, reminding him of sunrises long forgotten.   
  
"Squall, isn't it pretty?" Squall heard a little girl's voice echo deep in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to grasp the few pieces of memories that resurfaced in his mind. Slowly an image of a blonde girl with braided pigtails came together. 'Quistis...?'   
  
"So do you promise Squall?"   
  
'Promise what?' Squall wondered, as he heard his younger self reply.   
  
'I promise, Quisty. I promise.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squall?" Squall's eyes snapped open and he turned around as he heard Rinoa's sleepy voice call out to him. Drowsily, Rinoa sat up in his bed, "Where have you been? I woke up in the middle of the night to see you weren't there."  
  
"I couldn't really sleep. I just went to the Training Center," moving away from the window, Squall began to unfold the blanket he had let Quistis use earlier, and grabbed a pillow, and dropped it onto the floor.   
  
"Well silly, you didn't need to sleep on the cold, hard floor," Rinoa leaned over and draped her arms around Squall's shoulders as he sat on the ground near her. "It would have been fine with me if we shared your bed," she whispered hotly close to his ear.   
  
"I wanted to," Squall simply answered as pulled the blanket over him, and laid down.   
  
Rinoa pulled away, and looked quietly down at Squall. He turned his back to her, and she could tell that he had already closed his eyes, and was trying to sleep. Sighing, Rinoa bent down, pulled the blanket up, and tucked Squall in a bit more.   
  
Lightly kissing Squall, she murmured, "Sweet dreams, my knight."   
  
And Squall did sleep, and with more ease. With the scent of vanilla still lightly lingering on the blanket, he dreamed of white-bleached sands; cold, crystal-blue waters; and of the sweet rising sun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you for reading! It makes me so happy to know that someone out there likes this story. I really have been enjoying all the positive comments I've been receiving. Thank you all again that reviewed!   
  
XOXOXOXO!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry everyone for the long awaited update! I've been so busy trying to find another job, and midterms are coming up, so I've been a bit distracted. Also, not to mention my indecision on what to write next. Well, on with the story!  
  
How You Remind Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Quistis spent most of her time daydreaming about the morning she had spent with Squall in the Secret Area. The way his usually cold eyes softened as he noticed she was getting cold, the gentleness of his hands as he slowly wrapped his blanket around her without a word. How his gaze seemed to linger on her face after she was bundled up. And the way they sat together in companionable silence watching the world light up with the sun's rays. Everything was perfect; everything felt so right. But the magic disappeared just as quickly as it came.   
  
It had been a week since Quistis last spoken to Squall. In fact, it seemed to Quistis that he was avoiding her like the plague. Sure, the gang would meet up and eat together, but just as she would approach the table to join them, Squall would politely excuse himself, saying he had paperwork to do, and leave while ignoring the others protests that he should stay. Quistis assumed that Squall regretted the time they spent together, that their morning together was an accident, a mistake that Squall was trying to avoid making again.   
  
Quistis walked briskly to the elevator, waving hello along the way. She glanced down at her watch, 'Hmm, better hurry up or I'm going to be late.' Turning quickly, she smacked hard into someone.  
  
"Ahh...." the blonde eeped as she almost fell to the floor, but was saved as the someone caught her quickly from behind.   
  
"Sorry...."she turned to face her rescuer, but then caught herself staring back into a pair of icy blue eyes. "Squall...."  
  
The commander slowly released her as she regained her balance. He rubbed the back of his head slightly, and stared at the ground, "You okay?"   
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry about that," Quistis started to brush off some imaginary dirt on her skirt, trying to hide the blush that was slowly reddening her face. "Are you?"  
  
"Whatever...." Squall shifted his stance a little, looking shyly back at her. The two stood there quietly for a bit, unsure of what to say.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later than," Quistis and Squall both nodded to each other before both turned to push the elevator button. Quistis quickly drew her hand back, causing Squall to frown. "Oh! You're going to see Headmaster Cid too?" Quistis asked as she blushed even redder from the slight touch.  
  
"Yea, he called me up to ask about a mission." Squall shrugged indifferently as the elevators chimed open, and the two entered.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately, how have you been?" Quistis asked as she pushed the third floor button, and leaned on the opposite side of the elevator from Squall.   
  
"Busy with paperwork." "Busy with paperwork," both of them said in unison as Quistis giggled. Squall growled softly, and frowned.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Quistis replied as she tried to control her laughter. "Um, so ," she cleared her throat softly, "are you still getting those dreams of your childhood?" Quistis looked up at Squall.   
  
Squall appeared surprised at her question. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to answer, when *Ding* the elevator doors opened. A look of relief crossed his face, as Squall gestured for Quistis to exit first, and followed after her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah Squall! Quistis! Good to see you both!" Headmaster Cid greeted them cheerfully as they entered his office. Squall and Quistis saluted the Headmaster, then sat down in the soft leather chairs.   
  
"I'm glad the two of you are here together. I need to speak to you both about the retrieval of Seifer Almasy." Squall stood up suddenly, in shock.  
  
"You can't be serious sir. Seifer is a traitor. He tried to kill all of us, not to mention blow up the Garden!" Squall stopped as he heard the door creak open, and turned to see Edea enter.  
  
"That's true Squall. Seifer did do all those things," Edea replied as she walked silently over to Cid. "But it wasn't really him, he was under mind control."  
  
"But Matron, Seifer attacked all of us on numerous occasions. He was even willing to sacrifice Rinoa to Adel..."  
  
"Yes my child, but mind control has the power to make someone do things against their own will. It makes the person into a puppet; the person is helplessly strung along, unable to control their actions. Seifer had no control of what he did. I know, because I've been through it myself." Cid wrapped a reassuring arm around Edea.  
  
"So you want us to just forget all the wrongs he had committed?" the commander tightly clenched his fist to the side, while Quistis remained sitting, watching the situation soundlessly. It wasn't very often when Squall spoke so passionately about anything, or even spoke at all  
  
"I've killed many people, Squall. Many, many innocent people. But you all have taken me back, and forgiven me. And that's all I'm asking for you to do; for everyone to do. Give Seifer a second chance. He is like my own son, like all of you that I've raised at the orphanage. I know that Seifer can be unkind, but I also know that Seifer would never do those cruel things."   
  
"And that's why I've asked you to come here today, Quistis," the blonde met the Headmaster's gaze. "I'd like to send you to retrieve Seifer."  
  
"By myself sir?" Quistis asked a little uneasily.   
  
"If Quistis is going, I'd like to request that I accompany her, sir." There was no way he'd let Quistis go by herself to retrieve the lapdog.   
  
"No Squall, Quistis will be fine. It appears that Seifer cared for her more than it seemed," Cid picked up a file, and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"As part of the Disciplinary Committee, Seifer made sure that the students were following all regulations. It seems he also made sure that Quistis' 'Trepies' didn't harass her." Cid handed the packet to Quistis for her to look over.  
  
"He kept the Trepies away from me?" Quistis turned the page, and Squall leaned over to read it.   
  
"Apparently he watched over you Quistis. He made sure you were safe, and not being stalked by your fan club," Cid accepted the file back from Quistis and she nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Quistis finally answered as she felt Squall's intense gaze on her.  
  
"Good. We have received a report from two ex-Balamb students that have seen Seifer in Windhill. According to them, Seifer had recently showed up in the town, but has been peaceful with the people. As for the townspeople, they don't know who he is either. So I need you to go to Windhill, and retrieve Seifer," Cid took off his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief and began to clean them.   
  
Quistis and Squall stood up and saluted, "Thank you both for understanding," Edea called out to them as they turned to leave the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe Seifer did all those things for me. I always thought he hated me; he always gave me such a hard time. He always called me a 'mediocre' instructor...," Quistis more like mumbled to her as they walked along towards the dorms. She just couldn't believe that Seifer Almasy had been looking out for her. All the antagonisms, the crude jokes were just teases? Impossible.   
  
Squall had remained quiet since she had accepted the mission. It just wasn't the fact that Headmaster Cid wanted Seifer Almasy back that irritated him, it was also because Quistis didn't seem to mind his return. Squall snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar beep and swoosh of the dorm room open.   
  
"Thanks for walking me back to my dorm," Quistis entered her room and turned back to Squall. "I better get packing, but do you want come in? To talk a bit more? Maybe we can sort out what our dreams are about."  
  
"No," Squall shook his head as he slouched against her doorframe. "We can discuss that later," Squall frowned again, and hesitated. "Just...take care of yourself," Squall softly said, and gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Girlish giggles were heard as a group of cadets passed by. Squall shot them a silencing glare, before he turned back to Quistis again.  
  
She smiled, then gently replied , "I will. I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Quistis left for Windhill. The blonde slept uncomfortably in the SeeD car, as it rattled along towards Timber. "Where are you?" Quistis softly murmured as she turned over in her sleep.  
  
"...Promise" Rinoa's eyes snapped open. She rolled to the edge of the bed, and looked down at the floor where Squall still slept. She smiled a little, thinking he was dreaming of their promise together.  
  
Rinoa brushed away a few silky strands of hair away from his face, and leaned down to kiss him.   
  
"Quisty...." Squall moaned as he pulled the blanket up closer to his chin.  
  
She stopped and glared at his sleeping form. She watched him for a few more minutes, making sure he was really asleep and just dreaming.  
  
'Just dreaming,' Rinoa told herself as she laid back down on the bed. 'He's just dreaming....' 


End file.
